


Unspoken Words

by rogueofpandas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, F/M, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Mute - Freeform, Mute Nepeta, Skater Kidz, Strawberry Blonde Nepeta, Their a little ooc im sry, based off of an RP, its mostly dave hitting on her and her goofing off and being cute, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofpandas/pseuds/rogueofpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selective mute Nepeta is fine being alone, she's use to it by now. But when an invasive but cute boy starts following her around, and also knows sign language, she just may have to learn to live with someone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE AREN'T ENOUGH NEPETA AND DAVE LOVE SO I'M HERE TO HELP *TRIPS AND FALLS ON FACE WHILE RUINING EVERYTHING TRYING TO HELP*
> 
> (Literally c/p from an amazing rp i had, if this gets enough attention I may rewrite it as as full story, or you could commission me!)

Nepeta didn't got a chance to wake up. She never even slept. How can you sleep if you feel this awful. It was, of course, a Monday morning and she had another nightmare last night. With her mother out on a business trip and her sister at a friends house, she was left to fend for herself. The loud screeching of her alarm clock alerted her that it was time to get up or give up. And she got up. Throwing on a large green sweater (her favorite one with the cat face on the front and blue ears hand sewn into the hood) and some blue jeans she slowly made her way down stairs.

She walked through the kitchen, stopping on her way to put some bread in the toaster and pull out the butter, then continued through the living room and into the spare bathroom. Her room was a loft upstairs, with it looking out to the open floor-plain of the living room and kitchen. The loft-bathroom had no water running to it, a pipe had busted a while back and she had yet to call someone and fix it. Her sisters room, the spare room and bathroom were all down the hall under her loft-room. She got the big room that use to be their mothers because her sister was hardly ever in the house anymore, always out and about with her friends.

She looked up into the mirror and frowned. Her light strawberry hair couldn't pick if it wanted to be curly or straight, and was sticking up in as many odd ways as possible. Her usually bright green eyes were dulled with the sleepless night. She patted at the bags under her eyes and small piggy nose, then moved to wet her hands and try to wrestle with her matted hair.

Once she gave up she just ate her breakfast and brushed her teeth. She decided to go ahead and walk, she had already missed the buss. She could make it on time to school if she jogged. After a while her short hair kept getting into her eyes, so ended up having to stop and pull the top part back into a small nub ponytail. Her hair wasn't long enough for it all to be pulled back, but it kept it out of her face, even if it looked goofy.

Knowing she was going to be late, and slightly wishing she had just gotten up earlier or even stayed home, she carried on. Practically jumping out of her skin at every barking dog, and waving at cars while on crosswalks.

Dave had woken up about ten minutes late. His stupid alarm clock was stupid because it decided to do something dumb and not wake him up. He was awoken by the door slamming as his older brother Dirk left the apartment they lived in. He rushed around his small space they occupied grabbing clothes and eating a small breakfast.

Dave didn't really care about his hair, knowing that he could just borrow a comb from his friend John. Fuck hygiene. Dave ran out the door and down the stairs, jumping down the last set and quite possibly breaking his ankle. After about five minutes of swearing as he tried to get his skateboard out of his bag with the pain from his ankle bringing tears to his eyes, he was out the front door of the building and down the sidewalk.

He was glad that school wasn't that far. Maybe he could go to the nurse and they would let him rest on the bed in there during Algebra. He nearly ran into some kid running after his bus. Tough luck, kid. Dave knew he was in the same boat, yet he didn't mind. He could just show them his ankle and they'd be like 'Does this hurt' and Dave could fake cry and they'd let him off the hook. That would be sweet.

Dave didn't even see the girl in front of him until it was nearly too late. He stomped down on the nose of his board and fell forward, hitting the sidewalk behind her. A few colourful swears and a painful attempt at getting up later, he was up and apologizing.

"Shit, sorry! I almost ran into you! At least I was immediately punished... Karma must be a bit premature at times." He laughed awkwardly. He waited for her to at least give him a pity laugh. Nothing came. He sighed. "Tough crowd." His watch let off a beep, alerting that it was too late for him to give some sob story. He would probably have detention. The girl might, too. He would have to take the blame so she wouldn't be in trouble. "Hey, it looks like we're gonna end up with detention." He says, looking at his watch "Don't worry, I'll lie for you. You look like you're just a freshman. You don't need to be considered a criminal just yet."

Nepeta about jumped out of her skin when a loud crash and a few choice words came from behind her. She turned around to reveal a boy a little older than her spewing apologizes that she just smiled at. Once he had offered to lie for her, she shook her head and held up a finger, dropping her bag from her shoulder and onto the sidewalk. 

After a few awkward moments of him standing there unsure of what to do, she stood throwing her bag back into its place and a small notebook and pen in hand before opening it up to a random page. The other pages were also willed with words, from the glance it seemed to be a one sided conversation on most of them. Nepeta clicked the pin and wrote 'You don't have to lie for me, they let me off the hook for being late all the time' 

She showed him the page before writing upside down to the part he was currently reading with 'My 1st period is a Teacher Assistant class anyway, and he really doesn't need me most of the time.' She offered him a smile when he finished reading.

Dave scratches his head. He had no idea they had a mute girl at his school. After a few moments he shrugged. "I'm Dave, by the way." He held out his hand to the girl. Now that he'd actually gotten a good look at her, he realized she was actually pretty cute. He couldn't help but grin a little at the cat face on her sweater. It was cute, like her.

"So, do we have any classes together? I don't suppose you have Spanish class, right?" He laughs at his little joke, then realizes that she might take offense to it. He quickly apologizes and twiddles his thumbs awkwardly, standing in complete silence.

Dave looked at his watch again. Definite detention. "Fuck." Was all he could say to his watch. He would most likely get forced into a strife for this when he got home. Hopefully Bro will go easy on him because Dave used the time before school to talk to a girl.

Nepeta smiled and wrote 'nah, I don't really have the voice for spanish. Oh and my name's Nepeta' on her paper, before handing it to read while she opened her bag again. She had noticed his skateboard (as if the crash wasn't enough) and decided to show off her cool new long-board she just got. It was a emerald green, blue wheels, and collapsible. She pulled it out and easily unfolded it with her foot as the tossed her bag onto her shoulder again. She put her foot on it and took back the paper,glancing up at him. She finally had a chance to admire him, his features were sharp but sturdy. And overall he was really attractive.

Dave moved his leg back to pull the board forward. He stomps down on the back, launching it up into his hand. He lifts it up and smirks. "I like your board. How well do you ride? Obviously I ride extremely well, considering I almost drove right into you." He smiles and laughs a bit. Dave slowly reaches out to take her board, but stops. "Can I see it?" He asks her. Her board is rather cool, and he wants to see it up close. "I promise I won't break it." He gives her an encouraging smile as he holds his board out for a trade.

She nods and smiles back, handing him her long-board and taking his in return. She looked it over, it was nice and obviously worn. She's been riding for most of her life, she could do tricks and some really cool things but she more than not ended up on her face. Although with years of practice shes been getting better. She dropped it on its wheels and stood, using her distributed weight to keep it in place as she wrote 'Iv'e been riding for a few years, what about you?' She desperately wanted to know if he knew any form of ASL, it would make the conversation go a lot better and faster. Nepeta handed him the paper after he seemed to be satisfied with looking at it, smiling as she moved her weight back and forth to make the board shift beneath her.

"I've been riding for about four years. It's really fun and I love to impress kids who don't know how to ride." He smiles at her standing on the board. The board had seen some rough times, being damaged on both ends from him stopping by stepping on the nose or the back of the board. Dave was getting a bit sick of reading. He did know ASL, though. Maybe he could bring it up somehow to get the conversation really moving. "If that pen you're using runs out, do you have a back up plan? ASL? It would be cool if you knew ASL."

Nepeta face immediately brightened up, her setting the book in the crook of her arm and flashing a quick 'Really?' She was ecstatic, she had to even write down things for her teachers. If someone else knew even a little bit of ASL that would be one more person she could talk to in her own way! Now, she did like her friends, but she got sick of writing and her penmanship wasn't the greatest. Some knew the basics she had thought them, things like 'Drink', 'Food', or 'Thank You'. Even her mother had a hard time remembering her signs, and just chose to writing as it was more convenient for her in her short free time when she ever was home.

Dave nods. "Yes, really. I learned when I was, like, ten. There was a deaf girl in my neighborhood and I had a crush on her." He shrugs and signs to her 'This is great'. He grins. He would love to be friends with this girl. He had only talked with her for about twenty minutes now, and she was already pretty cool from what he's seen of her. He would have to find her at lunch today. 'Do we have classes together?'

'I'm not sure' Nepeta pulls out her schedule from her hoodie pocket and hands it to him. She then slings her book-bag off on one shoulder and down the other arm so she could reach it, but the momentum made her move about a foot to the side, her having to suppress giggles as she put up her book and pen. In her opinion she had to many extra classes. And she was in to many clubs. Oops, she had zero time. She was in the basic algebra, biology, and English; but she was also in a Photography class, a Art class, and an Culinary class just for fun. She would of liked to be in maybe a drama or something similar but that would have been hard with her disability and all. And to top it all off, she was in the band and book club.

Dave makes not of the classes they share, which is surprisingly a big list. They share bio, photography, and art. He nods before handing her her schedule back. 'We have a few together.' He stops signing and just goes back to talking. "Bio, photography, and art." Dave was glad they shared some classes. At least then he could talk to her a lot more. He cracked his knuckles. "We better get to school. I don't feel like fighting my brother tonight."

Nepeta nodded, hopping off his board and sliding it to him and hopping on hers. She signed a quick, 'How late are we?' before kicking off and keeping pace with him easily. She was really excited that they had a few classes together, and he was in some extra classes with her too, which maybe meant he had a liking for them and that would be yet another thing for them to talk about. From the short amount of time they've been hanging out she can tell she really likes him. He was funny, knew ASL, likes skating, photography, art. It was just a new perfect friend just waiting to be found. And if he was skating to school that meant that he lived nearby too!!

Dave managed to sign 'About thirty minutes' to her before he had to regain his balance on the board. He was glad she could keep up. He really liked Nepeta already. He would have to hang out with her sometime soon. Maybe she lived nearby. They were at school in a few minutes, both of them rushing to get the the front doors, which were obviously locked. They would have to go to the side and go through the office. He sighed and they went to the door, getting buzzed in. After being asked why Dave was late, he surprised Nepeta by saying "I was up all night thinking of you, Doris."

Nepeta had to turn away quickly to try and muffle the giggle behind her hand, she trying her hardness not to laugh as the conversation continued, Dave hitting on the woman who just got exasperated as let them go with a warning as if this happened all the time. As they walked away and Nepeta signed a 'How did you do that???' With a clearly entertained face. She was impressed with how he handled led the lady, and how quickly she shut him down and sent him away as if she knew it would happen.

Dave shrugs. "Doris is a divorced mom who tries to act like she doesn't enjoy my compliments. Outside of school she's really nice. She expects me to say this stuff and she already knows that I should just be let off with a warning since I'm basically just some dumb kid who likes talking to her." Dave laughs. She looks really cute right now, smiling like she is. "Glad to see you so chipper about me hitting on the secretary. You look cute, by the way."

Nepeta quickly blushed and looked anywhere but the others face, and wow did those tiles always look so nice? She tangled her hands in the seam on her sweater, a old habit, before untangling and signing a quick 'Thanks, you look nice too' She gathered herself and smiled at him, she smiled a lot. They made their way to her locker right after, her sighing and putting in her code and grabbing the only thing she uses it for, the huge textbooks.

Dave's locker was on the other side of the hall, because he was a sophomore. He watched Nepeta grab her books. He didn't need his right now. He signed a quick 'Want me to carry them?' to her. Dave likes her smile, and he couldn't help but blush when she said he looked nice as well. He hardly ever gets complimented by cute girls like her. Most of the girls were intimidated by Dave, since he was always so pokerfaced and hard to read.

Nepeta wasn't weak in the lease, she may be a 5" nothing stick but she could pull her own. But she just preferred when other people pulled it for her. And piggy-back rides. So she nodded quickly and handed her Algebra and Biology book to him, happy that she didn't have the bulk of the huge books anymore. She smiled, signing 'Thanks, where's your first period?"

Dave had only taken the books because he was trying to win the small girl's affection. He carried them with him as he followed her down the hall and past the classrooms of other students and teachers. "Upstairs, room 210." He sighs. The books are rather heavy, even if Dave was a bit strong. He could barely keep up with her at first, but now he had grown used to the weight.

Nepeta nodded signing a quick 'mines in that direction' as they clime the stairs. She purposely slows down, knowing the books are really heavy and the bolk keeps you from moving. They got close to her room and she motioned for Dave to hand her the books. Nepeta smiled a quick goodbye and opended the the door, walking in with a glance at him over her shoulder.

Dave watches her walk away and he waves a quick goodbye before sighing and walking to his next class. He hands the teacher his note and sits down. He thinks about Nepeta all of class. He would have to find her at lunch today. He wondered if she had friends. A girl as cute as her had to have some friends, right? He got yelled at to pay attention so he stops thinking about it. He just has one more class until lunch. The bell rings and Dave is out the door and to Nepeta's classroom. Hopefully she hasn't left yet.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally half of this fic is just dave hitting on her im so sorry

Nepeta was surprised when she walked out of the classroom door to find Dave standing waiting for her. She smiled and greeting a wave to hello with the hand that wasn't holding the books to her hip. She had math next, then lunch. Nepeta was mediocre at math, it wasn't a strong suite but she could bare. But she kinda hated the teacher, he was a snob and made you feel stupid if you got one wrong.

Dave walked her all the way to her class before signing a 'Wow this teacher is a dick' and going to his next class. He had Spanish now. He loved this class because he could actually mess around with the teacher and she wouldn't be pissy about it. The teacher had to ask why Dave was so distracted in the middle of class after she asked a question twice. He couldn't tell her he was thinking about a girl, much less a girl he had only just met and he already missed a bit. He wanted to learn a lot more about the girl. Her name is Nepeta, he remembered. What a pretty name. He was suddenly snapped back to reality by the bell. He hurried to her class, ready to walk her to their next class. They would both be going to bio together now.

Nepeta gathered her things and met Dave at the door, raising an eyebrow and signing a quick 'is this going to be a regular thing?' She didn't mind, in all honesty she really liked Dave. He was charming and funny, and she had to admit to herself that she did find him attractive. She walked into Biology class and sat down in her regular seat, and busying herself with the short bell-work and pulling out her homework.

Dave took the empty seat next to Nepeta and quickly did his bell-work before closing his notebook and turning to her. "Hey Nepeta. How was math?" He smiles a bit. Dave was soon approached by an underclassman who apparently sits in the seat Dave was currently in. Dave offered to buy them lunch if they let him sit there. They agreed and Dave shrugged and turned back to Nepeta. 'Some people, right?' He giggled a bit after that, obviously enjoying his own humour.

Nepeta rolled her eyes at Hus comment, amusement clear on her face. 'Why did you offer to pay his lunch?' She signed him, slightly confused. Had he really wanted to sit by her that bad? 'Oh and math was shit.' Nepeta really hated that teacher, and she let it be know throughout that class too.

'I wanted to sit by your cute ass, okay?' He signed to her, blushing just a bit and rolling his eyes. 'That sucks about math. That teacher is a fucking asshole.' He grins and pulls his book out as the teacher tells everyone to quiet down so that they can begin the lesson.

Nepeta blushes slightly at the cute comment but quickly pulls out her book when the teacher walked in. After a while of staring into space thinking about nothing in general, the random topic switches to Dave. She glances at him, and wonders how he learned ASL. She pulls out a pen and writes 'Hi' on a corner of piece paper with her signature smiley cat-face. She folds it neatly, the flings it onto Dave's desk when the teacher had her back turned.

Dave is spacing out when she writes and throws the note to him, completely bored. The note hits him in the arm and makes him jump. He rubs his eyes and looks down at the note. He sees the little cat face and smiles. 'Cute' is all he can think. He quickly scribbles 'Hello beautiful.' on the paper with a lil drawing of shades and he tosses it back to her. The teacher turns just in time for the note to make it to Nepeta without any problems. She doesn't even notice Dave's stupid smile.

Nepeta smiled at the note, the cute drawing shades made it even better. She kinda brushed off his flirting to something he did with everyone, she had seen it herself that morning with the lady at the office. She wrote back 'this class is soooo boring.' She as about to fold it up and toss it back, but she decided to doodle a little kitten playing and nibbling on the small picture of shades he had drawn.

When Dave gets the note back, he almost rips it trying to unfold it. He reads it and rolls his eyes. The little cat gnawing on his shades made it even better. Even a cool kid like him can't help but laugh a bit at how cute she had made the notes. 'You make the class worth it.' He writes. He tosses it back to Nepeta and sits back in his seat.

She shakes her head at the note, a smile on her lips. Nepeta pulled out a pencil and started to doodle, glancing back at Dave every few moments. After about a minute she puts down her pencil and replaced it with a pen. She she was done, it looked like a bunch of random pencil markings and some stray pen lines with 'erase the pencil' underneath. She knew it was sloppy, but it was supposed to be a doodle of Dave, in a cartoonish style since her regular style would take some time.

Dave peeks over at what she had been doing and tilts his head in a bit of confusion as to what it was. He waits for her to hand it to him and he inspects it. He finally realizes what it is and erases the pencil. He grins at the cute doodle of him. Dave does what she did, taking a little longer. It isn't as sloppy and it's obviously been much more carefully done. He hands it over to her.

Nepeta tries to peek at what he was dong, but was satisfied when he finally just handed her the paper. She smiled at the doodle, it was really good and made her look super cute. She did another doodle, this one she took more time into doing. It was Dave doing a super cool hero pose with a kitten on his shoulder and a sunset in the background. She debated about putting herself into his arms as a damsel in distress then thought against it. And instead, beside it drawing out her in then same pose, but with Dave in her arms bridal style, and the back of his hand toughing his forehead and "My hero" written out beside it.

Dave laughs when he gets the new drawing. It was so realistic. He writes 'A cute drawing of a cute girl holding a dumb sissy baby. I love it. 10/10.' He hands it back to her and suddenly the bell rings. He sighs. He can't wait for lunch. Dave gets out of his seat and picks up Nepeta's stuff as well as his own. He gives her a small smile. "Ready to go, Nepeta?"

Nepeta nods, following him out the door. She sticks the note in her back pocket, making sure to remember stash it somewhere safe when she got home. She signs a 'Do you have first or second lunch?' As they walk hoping that he had first.

Dave can't sign 'First' to her, so he decides to just say it. "First, beautiful." He loves the look on her face when he compliments her. She looks absolutely adorable.

Nepeta gave a light squealed and clapped her hands, bouncing in the last few steps to her locker where she put In the combination and put up her heavy textbooks. 'That's now, right?' She asked. She always got a little confused on what period or time it was, and she was always asking other people in whatever way she could.

Dave nods. First lunch is about to start in a few minutes. Dave usually just grabs a sandwich from one of the trays before everyone else does. No one likes the regular lunch. He pokes her back. She's taking too long. "Hurry up, please! I don't feel like eating the gross shit they serve us today!"

Nepeta huffs and picks up her pace, she really didn't mind the lunchroom food. Once they get to the lunchroom, she finds a random table and sits down her bag before walking to the line. They were serving the usual pizza and wrapped cheeseburgers, but the main dish was spaghetti and toast with a little bit of butter baked on. She thanked the lunch lady, and grabbed her plate before moving down the line to grab some chocolate milk.

Dave grabbed his sandwich and almond milk before walking down a bit more and grabbing a muffin. He paid for his food and walked to the table that Nep had set her food down at. Dave begins unwrapping his sandwich right away, digging in as fast as he can. He finishes his sandwich and milk in seconds, much to the amazement to the people around him.

Nepeta had to suppress her giggles at the way Dave had scarfed his food down. She ate slowly, glancing around the room and listing to other people's conversations like she usually did. She really liked to listen in on other people, sometimes she can hear the weirdest things.

Dave snaps his fingers next to Nepeta's ear a few minutes later. "Hey Nepeta! I asked if you wanted my muffin!" He had been holding it out to her for about a minute. He was finished with lunch and now he wanted to know if she wanted the muffin he bought.

She nodded and grabbed the muffin from him, it was chocolate chip and amazing. She likes to bake once in a blue moon, but it was hard with her small budget. So she left it for big occasions. 'I could do better' she signed, half way through the slightly stale treat.

'I bet you could.' He signs back with a smile. 'Where are your friends?' He looked around, confused. He was sure she would have a few friends at this school.

She smiled, 'I have a few but they have second lunch, I usually eat by myself' A lot of people ether pitted her or just didn't want to deal with her muteness, so she had little to none friends. And what friends she DID have, she didn't really impact them much. She could fall off the face of the earth and they wouldn't notice. But she's fine with it, she's gotten use to being alone. If anything she prefers it.

'That sucks. From now on I promise to eat with you every day.' He smiles and pinches her cheek. 'I wouldn't want an adorable little freshman like you being lonely.' Dave laughs and finishes his milk. He loves signing to her instead of talking.

She smiles and rubs her cheeks. She could feel heat rising in them and she tried to push it back down. 'What about your friends? Why don't you sit with them?' She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Dave shrugs 'I don't think they'd mind. I don't really need them as long as I have lunch with a cute girl like you.' He laughs a bit. Dave stands to throw away his trash.

Nepeta groans and lays her head down on the table until Dave returned. 'Do you think it would suck to be mute and have no hands?' She asked once he sat back down.

He gave her a look that said 'What?' before signing 'I think you could put a pen between your teeth and write with it.' He grins. 'Why do you ask?'

She similes back and just shrugs, 'no reason, just seems like it would suck' She thinks for a moment before she leans forward, like she sees something on his face. She gets a little ways away before booping him on the nose and sitting back down quickly, mouthing the words 'Boop' at him with a huge grin. ,

"Well then." He touches his nose and shakes his head, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Okay, that was fucking cute. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. 'How does it feel to be kissed on the cheek, beautiful?'

Nepeta was surprised to say the lease. She slowly reached a half up and generally touched her cheek, eyes wide. Then she smiled wide, 'It feels like I'm floating on a cloud, handsome' she replied giggling slightly.

Dave's eyes widen and he laughs a little. "No need to act so cute, cutie." He laughs and kisses her on the cheek again. "I wouldn't say I'm handsome, either. I'm not that good looking. You sure are, though."

Nepeta could only smile, rubbing her cheeks and trying to get the redness from them. 'What's with you and hitting on people?' She asked, wondering if that was just his personality.

'You've only seen me do it once.' He narrows his eyes at her. "I flirted with Doris as a joke. I'm flirting with you for realzies." He smirks.

She was about to object, but then the bell signaling that lunch was over cut her off. Instead as she gathered her things she signed a quick 'walk me to class?'

Dave nods and stands next to her, "Of course.' He would love to walk her to her class.

She smiled at him, and started walking. 'What class do you have next?' She asked as they walked.

"U.S. History. What do you have?" He stopped by his locker really quick to grab his history book.

'English' she sighed, she had a few more classes left then she could go home. Not that she didn't like school, but the people could get over whelming sometimes. Maybe Dave could walk her home. That would be nice.

'At least the rest of our classes after that are together, right?' He would gladly walk her home after school. He's been wanting to all day. Dave reached his room and said bye to her.

Nepeta saved goodbye and sat down in her usual seat. She tried to pay attention but after a while she just ended up doodling, she doodled everything from flowers to kitty's. Then she shifted to doodling Dave, she drew him in different poses and angles, with different clothes, and different hair. After a while she decided she like Dave the way he was now.

Dave sat in class pretending to pay attention. He literally just drew doodles of Nepeta. He drew her with cat ears. He drew her with a too-big hoodie on and he thought about how cute she would look wearing a hoodie like that. He started drawing her face from memory half way through class and finished it at the end. It actually looked pretty nice. He would have to show it to her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and Nepeta gathered her stuff, and shoved the notebook she used for talking to people/doodling into her bag. She had about 3 more classes left, and all of them with Dave.

Dave was waiting for her outside of the classroom again. When he saw her, he smiled wide and signed 'Hey good looking. Ready for art?'

Sh smiled and nodded, signing 'Can people be born without taste buds?' She had a thing for asking really random questions she thought of. That's how half of her conversations start is just a stupid question the a jokingly debate about whatever topic it is.

'Sounds like it would suck. I couldn't imagine not being able to taste apple juice. Sounds like hell.' He walks her right to the art room and walks in with her. He shrugs 'Maybe someone could be born without them.' Dave was happy to answer whatever question she asked.

Nepeta nodded thoughtfully, grabbing her project from the front of the room and going to her seat. The assignment was to draw something that you enjoy in a realistic style. She had already started a cat yesterday, and was finishing up the outline today.

Dave grabbed his project and walked over to the desk next to her, sitting down and showing her his project. He was drawing a bottle of apple juice. He was almost finished, too. He had to finish up on a bit of shading and he would be done.

Nepeta tried to silence her light giggles when she saw what he was drawing. She made a mental note to buy him some apple juice soon. Once she sat down and started working, humming along as she sent, she kinda zoned out and just worked automatically.

Dave finished his project up quickly and looked over at her's. He smiles when he sees what she's drawing. "I like it. Very cute, like the artist." He whispers to her. Art class was one of the only classes that you could talk in and the punishment wouldn't be that bad. Spanish was another class like that.

Nepeta smiles at him and nods to his apple juice, 'its cool, like you' She gathers her supply and puts her project back up to the front of the class just as the bell rings. As they walk down the hall she groans and signs 'I forgot to do the photography project'

Dave scratches his head and pulls out his bag, grabbing some photos from inside. "I overdid it a bit. Twenty different photos. Want to try and pass it off like you did one of em?" He hands her the photos. They're all black and white pictures of different buildings in their town. One is a selfie of Dave.

Nepeta laughs at the selfie, deciding on it and a picture of busy street corner, the view facing the buildings where they meet in the center of the frame and went down the road till out of shot. 'Thanks' she signed walking into the classroom and sitting at her usual computer. She pulled out the paper with the assignment rubric, checking over it and the picture of the street corner to make sure it fit. She slipped the selfie into a safe pocket of her bag, giving Dave a funny face and wiggling her eyebrows as she did it.

Dave rolls his eyes and laughs a bit. "I better not find that on Ebay later. My fans would probably love that." He grins and pokes her shoulder before turning to his computer and plugging in some earbuds. He winks at her before opening up his soundcloud profile and selecting one of his raps. How douchey of you Dave, enjoying your own rap music. He only has one earbud in his ear and he offers her the other. "Wanna listen to some of my music before class starts?"

Nepeta nods, taking the earphone and listing as she opens up her different programs and waits for the teacher to start class. She was actually not that surprised by how good the music was, Dave was really talented. She smiled and bounces in her seat, the song ending and the next one starting.

The teacher walks in just as the second song is ending. He thought her excitement over his music was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "You're really cute when you get excited, Nepeta." He whispers to her.

Nepeta's gotten use to his flirting by now, but it still made her blush as that was a thing that came to her easily. She stuck her tongue out at him as the teacher started talking, signing a quick 'Your really cute when you have a dumb face. Which is always.' She made a face of shock and almost started laughing. 'That rhymes, put it into a rap!'

He rolls his eyes and signs back 'You flirting with me, kid? You'll have to ask me out on a date before you and I can make each other blush.' He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. 'You're even cuter when you blush, by the way. I love seeing you blush.'

Nepeta rubs her cheek, 'Maybe I am flirting, maybe I'm not. You can't prove anything.' She smiled and put on a smug face 'But I do know you love to flirt with me, maybe I just don't want to make you feel left out'

'I sure hope you're flirting. I love it when beautiful girls hit on me.' He grins. The teacher tells them that they can just edit their pictures for the hour and Dave grins. He doesn't need to edit his, and neither does Nepeta.

Nepeta rolled her eyes at him, turning to shut down her computer. 'You sure know how to woo a girl, why is it that I see no one throwing themselves into your big strong arms?' She held a face of mock questioning, amusement in her smile.

'They can see they have competition.' He smirks and plays his music again, handing her an ear bud and turning it down a bit.

Nepeta really liked his music. Like /really/ liked it. It was sketchy and his voice was easy to listen to. She couldn't sing in her opinion, so she stuck to playing instruments which she wasn't good at ether. She could play a few, or a lot, but its all just dabbling, she hadn't mastered anything. The only be she thought she was presentable in was piano. She had some of her instruments in her room, but she knew more than she owned. 'Your really good' she signed to him as that song ended and the next started. She would have to find his profile later and follow him.

'Thanks. You'll have to come over some time to listen to me live. Maybe you could even get my autograph.' He grins. Dave could use a turntable and he could sing. He had been able to for years now and he was getting really good at it. He kisses her on the cheek again and paps her cheek. 'Speaking of live shows, do you wanna hang out at my house after school? Maybe I could hang out at yours?' He shrugs.

She thinks for a moment, 'Ether is fine with me, my house is usually empty so where ever is fine.' She rubbed her cheek again. She like him kissing her but it was kinda embarrassing, that and she was scared to get in trouble for PDA. 'Were going to get written up if you keen kissing me.' She waggled her eyebrows, 'Not that I would mind'

'Maybe we should just go all the way with it so it ends up being worth it' He grins and laughs. 'I wouldn't mind one bit.'

Nepeta smiled and shook her head, batting him on the arm. She huffs and groans, 'I'm so bored' She slumps in her chair, letting her mind wonder with the music as a background.

Dave notices that she isn't paying attention and he opens up some heavy metal. He turns it up and grins as he pulls out his earbud out.

Nepeta yanks the ear bud out and squeals, stumbling and falling out of her chair. She hits the ground with a thump and stared at Dave in shock before bursting out laughing. It takes her a moment but she stops and gets into a sitting position, her legs folded on ether side of her and her hands in between her bent knees. 'Your a jackass' she signs with on hand, before sending a quick apologetic smile the the teacher.

Dave laughs and signs to her 'Your laugh is so fucking adorable.' He turns off the music and unplugs his headphones before turning the computer off. He pulls his phone out and hands it to her. 'Put your number in my phone.'

Nepeta puts in her number and sends herself a quick text containing 'ay yo gurl let me hit u up' so she would have his. She giggled as she handed back his phone, and pulled out her own. She saved him as a contact and put him in her favorites so it would be easy to get to his name.

Dave sends her a text. 'howdy little lady.' He grins and saves her as one of his favourites. She was one of the few contacts he had other than that Serket girl and Rose.

Nepeta put her phone up, smiling slightly. 'Don't feel like getting it taken away' she signed. Just then the bell rang, and she stood to gather her things.

'What class do we have now?' Dave was still have a bit of trouble remembering his schedule. He used to ask Serket, since she shares his last class. Now he doesn't need Serket, he has Nepeta.

She raised her eyebrow as they walked to her locker. 'Its the end of the day, we can go home' she signed then motioned to the people leaving out the front doors. She put in her combination and put up her unneeded books and grabbed her board before slamming it closed.

Dave hits his head on a locker and sighs. "God I'm drained. Today was exciting. I flirted with a cute mute girl all day and hardly paid attention in my classes because I was drawing pictures of you." He turns to her and sighs. "I'm going home with you. We're hanging at your place."

Nepeta just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, accepting her fate. She started toward the doors, and once outside threw down her board. She caught the nose making it unfold as it hit the ground, and hopped on. She took off without even checking to see if Dave was behind her, giggling as she kept a relatively slow pace encase he needed to catch up.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are so ooc im so sorry

Dave hurried to get his board out and tossed it down, jumping onto it and kicking away immediately. He quickly caught up to her and smiled at her. "You're beautiful with the wind blowing through your hair like that!"

Nepeta smiled and shook her head, amusement clear on her face. She kicked off harder, steadily increasing her pace. She laughs at the curse she hears behind her when makes a sudden and unsuspecting turn, taking another one right after that. Soon it turned into a chasing game for her, as she sees if she can throw the boy off before they reach her house. And of course, she went the long way.

Dave was trying to keep up, but she was fast and she knew her way around the streets. He managed to keep up, though. Dave was right next to her the whole way there, always able to regain his tie with her before he got too far behind. They reached her home in no time.

Nepeta stopped at her house and tapped the tail of her board, catching it with only a slight fumble. She motioned for Dave to follow her as she walked up the few steps, and opened the front door. Once inside she signed a quick 'I'm going to change, fell free to look around' and waggled her eyebrows before walking out of sight through the kitchen and up to her room.

Dave walks around her house, looking at all the stuff. It seems like she lives alone. He wonders where her parents are. Maybe she killed them or something. He shudders. He sits down on the couch and waits. He thinks about her change for a few seconds before stopping out of respect for her. He sighs and closes his eyes.

Nepeta came back down out of her sweater and just in the black v-neck that was underneath. She had also changed out of her jeans and into a small dark-ish green skirt and some black stockings, something she really prefers over he tight jeans. She starts to question is she should change back and if that was to 'inappropriate' to wear but fuck that, and went back down stairs instead.

'Hey sexy. Nice outfit.' He laughs and stands up. 'So what do you wanna do?' He shrugs. He had no idea what they would do together now that they're hanging out. She really did look good in her outfit, though. He looks her up and down and smiles. "You look really beautiful, though. Truthfully."

She smile at his complement, thankful that he approved and not questioned it. She waved him to follow her as she headed to the kitchen, the open floor-plan made it better for someone to see you when you were signing. So when she stopped and jumped so she could sit on the counter, she signed 'Want some food?'

'Sure.' He smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek. 'Why not? Hell of a lot better than that school food or whatever is in my house.' He shrugs and looks around. 'What do you got?'

Nepeta could get use to then cheek kisses, in all honesty she really liked them. She hopped down and plumaged through her fridge and cabinets, until she settling on ether her making some muffins, or some boxes of the little off brand goldfish called Whales which in her opinion were a lot better than the original brand.

Dave pokes her cheek. 'Muffins sound good.' He smiles and grabs the box. "Where are you muffin sheets?" He hands her the box of muffins. He had learned how to bake from his friend John's older sister Jane.

Nepeta grabbed some muffin pans and sheets, before starting to pre-heat the oven. She pulled down a mixing bowl and some measuring cups, grabbing other ingredients and laying them in the counters. 'Do you want to mix or me?' She asked.

'I'll do all the work. You just stand there and look pretty.' He laughs a bit and kisses her on the cheek before taking the bowl and getting started, doing it just how Jane showed him. He wasn't even looking at the instructions. He stopped every few minutes to kiss Nepeta on the cheek or nose, telling her she was too cute not to.

Nepeta wasn't really use to people cooking for her, so she tried not to hover. She ended up just sitting on the counter, humming and swinging her legs. After a while she hunted through her fridge to get some extra chocolate-chips to add to the batter. Once she laid the new ingredient on the counter for Dave she resumed her position perched on the edge of the counter.

Dave added the new ingredients with a smile. The oven was done preheating and he was ready to pour the batter. He walks over to the muffin sheet and begins to fill the little cups with the batter. Once he's done he puts in into the oven and sets the time. 'Finished.' He walks over and kisses her on the cheek. 'What do you wanna do now that we have to wait a while?'

Nepeta shrugged, 'We could watch TV or fool around on my computer upstairs.' She rubbed her cheek and hopped down from the counter to make her a glass of water.

"I like fooling around with cute girls. So long as their father doesn't come home with a shotgun." He shrugs and points at her cup. "Can I have some water?" He smiles at her.

She smiles and hands him her glass. 'You don't have to worry about my dad, the next you should worry about is my sister. But that's only if she comes home tonight, usually she doesn't' she signs, before taking the glass back and refilling it. She starts upstairs, her loft room was a little messy but not much, since the size outweighed the small amount of clutter. She had her bed in the far right corner of her room, the unworking bathroom's door inbetween it and the stairs. On the back wall was her wardrobe and dresser, and on the left wall was her piano and other instrument cases.

Dave looks around her room with a smile. She was just as messy as he was. "Do you play any of those instruments? I can do some crazy shit with a turntable but that's about it." He walks around, inspecting everything in the messy area that she occupies. "So what are we going to do?" He picks up a case for an instrument and smiles. "I used to always wanted to play this one. Not anymore, but I used to dream about being a famous player."

Nepeta giggled, 'You can play it if you want'. She looks around the different sized cases, 'I can play all of them, my dad taught my sister and me, but she hates playing them now. That's why there up here' she signs before rummaging around for a particular case. She straightens from her bent position with a smaller case in her hands. Once she's sat at her piano bench, the opens the black box and puts together the flute that was safely held in it. She plays a few stray notes before going up and down the scale a few times.

Dave sits down on her bed and watches her as she does this. "Are you going to play for me?" He smiles and relaxes. This seemed interesting. He had no idea she could play any instruments.

Nepeta shrugged and put the flute in her lap. 'The only one I'm really any good at is the piano, but I only know a few songs.' She signed before picking up the flute and playing a short song then putting it back in its case.

Dave walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek. "I would love to hear you play me some music." Dave loves kissing her. She's beautiful and he was thinking he might be developing a crush on her.

Nepeta smiles and rubs her cheek, turning to the piano and testing the cords to find the right octave. Once she finds the right sound she plays a long melody, it starts in a sad and low tune before slowly working its way up to a higher scale and a faster beat. When she finishes she pops her fingers and looks expectantly at Dave.

Dave smiles wide and kisses her on the nose. "That was amazing, Nepeta. You're awesome when it comes to playing music. I wonder if you could sing as well as you played." He bites his tongue after he says that and looks down at his hands in his lap. He feels bad for bringing up her muteness.

Nepeta laughs as the shyness after the comment about her muteness. She bumps his shoulder to get hiss attention and signs 'I was a horrible singer, your not missing anything' she chuckles again, 'Your really good though, so you can sing for the both of us.'

'I bet you had a beautiful singing voice.' He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. 'I'll be your voice from now on, okay? Anytime anyone needs to ask you a question, I'll be there for you.' He hugs her.

Nepeta melted into the hug, content in just resting her head on his shoulder. But when the sound of the oven going off, she had to pull away, 'Let's go eat some muffins' she signed with a huge smile.

Dave nods excitedly and stands, taking her hand and pulling her to the kitchen. He opens the oven and takes the muffins out. "You ready for some muffins?" He takes a muffin out and hands it to her. "Be careful."

She nods and carefully removes the paper and takes a bite. 'Oh my god that was so good' she signs after almost inhaling the entire thing. She grabs another before heading back upstairs.

Dave eats a few and follows her, "A friend taught me some tips on how to make them better than the instructions say." He jumps onto her bed once he gets in her room.

Nepeta nodes and humms her approval as she grabs her laptop from under her bed and turning it on. She hands it to him with 'Find some good music' already written in the Google search bar.

Dave types in the name of his music profile, 'turntechGodhead', and presses enter. He quickly find his account and opens up a song from his playlist of his own songs.

Nepeta pulls a book from her nightstand and sits next to Dave, content in just reading and listing to music, letting him do as he wished online. She wondered how long he was going to stay, they did have school tomorrow and all.

Dave looks up a video and taps her on the shoulder once he finds it. It's a video of him and his best friend John lip syncing Toxic by Britney Spears. "Watch this..." He points at the screen.

Nepeta glances at the screen and already wants to start snickering. After bookmarking her place she scoots closer and hits play, not even getting halfway through the song before she has to pause it she's laughing so hard.

"Oh shut it! We were eleven and wanted to be famous!" He sighs and puts his arm around her, playing it again once she calms down.

Nepeta still laughs, but sits through then end this time. Once it was over she shook her head and whipped a few stray tears before picking her book back up, not shifting away from the arm slung around her.

Dave goes through some random videos for a while before turning to her and kissing the top of her head. "Wanna watch a scary movie? We can use my Netflix." He had already logged in on her computer.

Nepeta shrugged and nodded after putting her book up, 'Only if you make us popcorn' She stands and stretches before walking downstairs to start shutting off lights and help Dave with the popcorn.

Dave nods and walks downstairs with her, finding the popcorn and beginning to make it. After a few minutes, he gets it out and puts it in a bowl for the two of them to eat from. He goes back upstairs and sits down, waiting for her to come and sit next to him so that they can enjoy a scary movie he picked out himself. He knew this one was extra scary.

Nepeta followed him back upstairs, but paused at the top. 'Do you want to spend the night?' She signed. If they were bedding down to watch movies and fall asleep then she needed to change into her night clothes.

"If it's fine with you." He bites his lip. If he's going to sleep, he needs to take off his shades. "I would love to not have to go home in this darkness." He sets down the bowl and walks over to her.

Nepeta nods, 'Its fine with me, but what are you going to sleep in? I don't have anything that could fit you' she signed before walking over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank-top.

"I'm fine with sleeping in what I'm wearing. I can hurry home in the morning and change." He blushes when he realizes she has to change. He'll have to leave so she can change.

She smiled and shook her head, 'If that's what you want'. Nepeta grinned and brushed passed I'm and into the broken bathroom. She really needed to get that place fixed. She changed quickly and existed a little self conscious of the small shorts and tight fitting top.

 

Dave started the movie and yelled to her "You'd better get in here if you don't wanna miss the movie!" He hopped in bed and pulls the blankets up. He grabbed some popcorn and ate it. he opened he door and put her clothes in the hamper, and shutting the bathroom door. She shut off the lights before joining him on the bed, 'What are we watching?' Nepeta signed before shoving a handful if popcorn into her mouth.

"Paranormal Activity. It's really scary." He puts his arm around her and pulls her close, cuddling her.

She snuggles in close, and puts the popcorn in the dent of her knees for easy access to her. She turned so her legs were bent and she could easily latch on if things got to scary.

Dave smiles and hugs her close as the movie begins to get scary. "Don't be too scared now." He closes his eyes at the impending jump scare that's about to happen.

Nepeta was never good at scary movies or knowing when the slowly building suspence would break into a scare. So the very first freaking jump scare had her squealing and gabbing the sheets in one hand and Dave's shirt in the other. She frowned at him when he chuckled but went back to watching the movie.

From that point on, every time Nepeta go scare Dave would kiss her cheek and pull her close. "It's just a move" He would say. "It's not even that scary" He would say.

By the end of it Nepeta had eaten the entire bowl of popcorn and did not want want to watch another. 'What now?' She asked before stretching her arms above her head.

"Sleep? Unless you've got any ideas." He pokes her tummy and kisses her on the cheek.

She shrugs and nods, putting the bowl on the ground. 'Be right back' she signed as she leaned over and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. She picked up the bowl and took it down stairs where she let it soak in the sink before returning.

Dave gets out of bed and waits by the stairs to jump out and scare her. He laughs when she jumps and he quickly hurries back to bed before he gets hit by her. She was obviously mad at him. He could barely keep up with her sign language now, she was moving so fast.

Nepeta almost fell down the stairs when Dave had jumped out of butt-fuck nowhere and scared her half to death. She signed as many curse words she could, ending in middle finger shoved in his face as she crawled in the bed. She pulled the covers up and faced away from him, pouting.

Dave takes his shades off after rolling his eyes at her sadness. He gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek, basically spooning her when he hugs her from behind before turning around. "Goodnight Nepeta."

Nepeta huffs, but shifts around till she's comfortable, thankful for her big bed. After a little while she slowly falls asleep, letting herself relax into the mattress.

Dave is asleep in a few minutes. At some point in the night he faces Nepeta and cuddles up to her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nepeta was, unfortunately, prone to harsh nightmares. So when she awoke with a small lunge she wasn't surprised she was in a cold sweat. What did surprise her was the warm hands wrapped around her torso, but she needed to get away now before she woke him up. She as carefully as she could wiggled out if his grasp and to the downstairs bathroom, it being the only light she turned on in her trip, and that was only after she shut the door. Nepeta put her back to the door and covered her mouth with both hands, trying to not heave what little snacks she ate yesterday. She ended up sliding down the door, and sitting on the ground refusing to cry but failing miserably.

Dave woke up when he heard a door shut downstairs. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer cuddling with his new friend. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. It was still warm so she must have been the one to close the door downstairs. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, tired. Dave walked over to the staircase and walked down it, looking around the large space that was the downstairs area. A knock could be heard on the other side of the door Nepeta was leaning against. Dave was the one knocking. "Nepeta? You okay in there?" He was still groggy, so he didn't realize how dumb the situation was. Maybe she just had to use the bathroom. She couldn't answer him anyway. She couldn't talk.

Nepeta did the thing she always did with her sister, and that was knock twice back. It was supposed to be a signal that she was fine, but seeing as how Dave would not know that she stood

Dave heard the knock and sighed. "I'm just gonna go to bed if you're not having any problems." He stood there for a few more moments, wanting to give her a chance before he left.

Nepeta debated about opening the door. She really wanted to, but she didn't want to make Dave worry either. She finally settled and opening it, but after that she just stood there with one hand on the doorknob and the other at her side, tear streaks still present on her face. She as suddenly at a loss of what to do.

Dave's eyes widen when he sees the teardrops on her face. He bites his tongue and sighs. "Nepeta, are you okay? What's wrong?" He walks forward and puts his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. This is the first time in a while that someone has seen his eyes.

Nepeta just signed 'Nightmare'. She had tears in her eyes and bit her lip hard. 'I'm sorry I woke you' She now regretted opening the door, wishing she had just let Dave go back to sleep. This was the first time she's seen him without his glasses, and needless to say he was even better looking that he was with them on.

"It's fine, Nepeta. I'm just glad you're alright." He sighs and hugs her again, kissing her on the cheek. "Why don't we just go back to bed? You can cuddle up to me for protection." He smiles at her. "I'll be your knight in shining armor. You can be my queen." He wipes away some of her tears, looking her in the eyes.

Nepeta nodded and rubbed her eyes, taking his hand and letting him lead her upstairs again. This time she slept on the inside, snuggled back into Dave who, as promised, kept the nightmares away.

* * *

 

Nepeta awoke from a nightmare ridden sleep to her phone buzzing. It was a Saturday sometime in late October, the weather just now starting to cool off. She picked it up and read the text from Dave, something about being outside and to let him in.

She groaned and rolled over, choosing to stay under her covers until another buzz signaled that she had a new text. This one hurt her eyes less as she was slowly waking up, so she actually read it.

So apparently Dave was outside and was freezing his ass off. She had gotten use to him randomly dropping by whenever he felt like it, she really didn't mind. Even if it was 2 in the morning. But right now she did mind, her covers were so warm and the outside air was so cold.

She eventually got up after her phone buzzed three more times, and just slipped on her green hoodie not even bothering to put on pants and she walked down and opened the front door. 'I need to give you a key or something'

Dave walks in and rubs his hands together. His nose is red from the cold and his shades are on the top of his head because it was too dark out to see with them on. "Yes you do. Next time I drop by I don't wanna wait out in the cold. I could have lost my fingers to the freezing air." He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Sorry to come so late again. I needed to see you." He takes his jacket and scarf off and sets them down, walking towards the stairs. This is how he usually does it, coming over and falling asleep with her. This is one of those rare times where he came over on the weekend. He could actually stay late this time. Dave waits for her to follow him up before climbing to the top and falling onto her bed. He couldn't sleep at his house much anymore. He needed to be next to Nepeta.

Nepeta was glad to be back under her covers, and happily snuggled next the the walking furnace that was Dave Strider. She yawned and settled down, tangling their feet together and resting her forehead on his chest just under his chin.

Dave quickly fell asleep cuddled up to her like that. He kisses her on her forehead and cheeks for a few minutes before finally falling asleep. He dreams about Nepeta again.

Nepeta always had trouble falling asleep, but with Dave there it was a lot easier. She remained in a half asleep half awake state for a while before finally drifting off. Her sleep only lasted a few hours, her sometimes waking up for no real reason. Soon the sun was up and she untangled herself from the boy and made her way down stairs, wondering if she had anything for breakfast. She concluded that she really needs to go shopping, but found enough ingredients to make some pancakes from scratch. Which is exactly what she did.

Dave awoke to the sound and smell of pancakes cooking. He gets out of bed and stretches. He walks over to the railing of her bedroom and looks down at her, smiling when he sees her walking around down there. He grabs a piece of paper and turns it into an airplane, flying it down and making it hit her right in the butt. He laughs and hurries downstairs. Dave walks up and hugs her, kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning good lookin."

Nepeta hugs back before bending to pick up the paper airplane and throw it away. She grabs a stack of about five pancakes and shoves it into his hands before letting him sit down and eat. She pulled out the butter and syrup, setting them on the table along with forks and knives, steeling a quick kiss on his cheek before she resumes her spot in front of the stove to make her own slightly smaller stack.

Dave thanks her before he begins cutting into the stack. He takes a bite and sighs with happiness. It tastes amazing. "Nepeta it's so good!" He talks with his mouth full.

Nepeta humms in agreement, finishing her own batch and bringing it to the small table. 'Anything I make is great and you know it' she signs with a smirk before she starts to eat. 'What are we going to do today?' She asks. Her sister was expected to drop in about noon for a shower and pack a new bag, leaving her months worth of dirty cloths for Nepeta to wash and put up for her. But Nepeta did it because she knew her sister and how hard it was for her. 'My sister is going to be here around noon' Dave had only met her twice before, which is surprising since he's been coming over constantly for about three months now.

Dave sighs at the sister thing. He wanted their day to be uninterrupted. He bites his lip and signs to her 'I was hoping we could just make out all day but I guess we can't do that with her coming home.' He laughs and takes a bite of his pancakes. He always joked about them doing intimate things with her. He sighs and twists his fork in the syrup on the plate. He did wanna do that today. He looks up at her again and smiles. "What were you thinking we could do?"

Nepeta thought for a minute, 'its still pretty early, how about a movie then when she leaves we go to the park?' She admired the way Dave never asked questions about her muteness or her sisters hearing loss. He never even asked about where her mother always was or even her dad. But it could be because Nepeta never asked about his brother and where his parents had gone, or even about his eyes other that the occasional complement about them. They would have to sit down and talk one day. Or talk and sign.

Dave smiles and nods. He was happy she never asked about his homelife or about his eyes. He didn't ask about her family or muteness because he knew she would tell him when she was ready to. His Bro was the only one to watch him, his parents having died years ago. Dave was too young to remember them. All he knew was that they had fucked up raising Dirk and Dirk was fucking up raising him. "A movie sounds great." He inhales the rest of his pancakes and stands, walking over to her and giving her a long kiss on the cheek. "I'll go find a good movie. What kind do you wanna watch? Horror? Romance?" He waggles his eyebrows at the romance one.

She waves him off with a 'whatever you want' gesture and a snicker at his uncontrollable eyebrows, and finishes her own plate. She gathers the pan and plates and whatnots that needed cleaning and filled the sink with water, going ahead and washing them to get it out of the way.

Dave grabs a romance movie from her collection and puts it on. He walks to the kitchen and hugs her from behind. "Ready for the movie, darlin? I picked a romance movie because this is now officially a date."

She giggles and stands on her tiptoes so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. With her hands full she just humms in agreement and relaxes into his hold as she finishes the last few dishes. When when was done, she unclogs the sink and drys her hands before grabbing Dave and leading him into the living room to sit down. Movies and cuddling and cheek kisses have become a regular thing for them, and she loved it. She also loved that Dave was starting to not wear his glasses around her more and more.

Dave had been happy about their closeness as well, but he was still nervous about asking if they could take it to the next level. He had wanted to for months now and he still couldn't get the words out to tell her how much he liked her. How much he wanted to kiss her. Dave sighs and puts his arm around her, kissing her on the cheek and turning to watch the movie. "You don't kiss me on the cheek nearly enough. You don't even kiss my lips nearly enough." He grins and pulls her close to him. He pretended he was only kidding.

Nepeta sighed and kissed his cheek, making some off handed (literally) comment about his being a needy puppy. She didn't even pay attention the the movie that much, just got lost in her own thoughts, only to be pulled back with every kiss Dave planted on her cheek. She wondered if they would take the relationship to the next level, she was content where they were now, but wouldn't object in the slightest. Before she knew it the movie was over and it was almost time for her sister to be here. She stood and stretched, 'Do you want to say or meet me at the park?' She signs.

Dave looked at her and then down to his hands. He stands up and begins rubbing his hands together and cracking his fingers. He's unsure of what to do. On one hand he gets to stay with Nepeta, on the other he has to see her sister. He doesn't really like her sister. She doesn't talk much and just comes in and leaves. He sighs and closes his eyes before looking at Nepeta and kissing her on the cheek. "I'd rather spend all my time with you." Dave smiles at her and looks around. "Why don't I grab one of those extra muffins from yesterday morning? I could heat it up and you could give it to her."

Nepeta nods, 'I'll go change' and heads up stairs. She comes back down in her usual cat sweater, and plain jeans the she would trade for her skirt the moment her sister left. Once back down she bumps into Dave to get his attention from the microwave. 'We need to go shopping soon' she gestures the the almost empty fridge and cabinets. Her mom paid the bills online while she was away, but she gave Nepeta a monthly allowance to live off of, including clothing and food. And that stupid pluming she still hadn't fixed.

"We? Are we married now?" He turns and wraps his arms around her and lifts her up. "Not that I would mind being married to someone so beautiful and sweet." He kisses her cheek and sets her down. The muffin is done being heated and Dave sets it down on a plate. Dave runs to the bathroom to pee just as there's a knock on the door. Dave didn't mind buying groceries for Nepeta sometimes. His brother usually handed him a couple hundred dollars every month and told him to spend it wisely before he left for a while.

Nepeta answered the door and hugged her sister, she was always lively and smiling, but seemed to have an undertone of rushing, as if to get in and out as fast as she could without seeming rude. Nepeta let her venture down the hall with her duffel bag, leaving her to herself before she comes back out, packed for another month of disappearing. She finally coaxed her sister into sitting at the table to eat her muffin and chat for a minute. They shared information on friends, school, and loved ones, Nepeta learn in that her mom would be home for the week of Christmas. This was kinda a surprise, her mom wasn't due back til next June. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dave walks out of the bathroom after washing his hands and sees them at the table. He realizes that he doesn't have his shades on and almost doesn't greet Nepeta's sister, but he does. He walks over and waves before sitting down next to Nepeta. After a while of chatting, she leaves and Dave is relieved. Dave kisses Nepeta on the nose and smiles at her. "You ready to go to the park, beautiful?" Dave knew he had to tell Nepeta about her feelings soon, and he felt like today might actually be the day. He might tell her in the park.

Nepeta nodded, choosing to stay in her jeans since it was a little chilly outside. 'Should we bring our boards?' She asked, standing and walking into the living room to slip on her shoes.

"I don't feel like riding today. Sorry." He slips his shoes on and walks over to her. He takes her hand and helps her onto her feet. He kisses her on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

She nods and heads out the door, closing and locking it behind her. It was a little chilly, that dumb temperature that was just cold enough for it to be uncomfortable but not cold enough to bundle up for. But she loved the crisp air anyway, breathing in deeply ans signing as they walked. Nepeta put her hands in her hoodie, only to find Dave's glasses from where she picked them up while she was changing. She was surprised he forgot them, and bumped his arm to get his attention.

Dave looks over at her and smiles. "Yes Nepeta?" He pulls her a bit closer to see what was in her hand. He frowns and touches his face and blushes. He grabs the shades and puts them on quickly."Thanks..." They reach the park soon and Dave sits down on a bench to take a rest. He sets her close to him and he puts his arm around her. He needs to tell her now. He can't hide it for much longer. Dave kisses her on the cheek.

Nepeta humms and tucks herself under one of his arms, cuddling in close to the head that radiated off of him. She really liked Dave, and in that last few months she really grew close to him. Even if she knew jack shit about him, she still felt really close to him.

Dave opens his mouth to talk, but closes it. He's really nervous about this. He opens his mouth again and closes his eyes. "H-Hey Nepeta. Can I ask you a question?" This was it. He was going to tell her now. He was trying not to panic. "It's really important."

Nepeta puts a little distance between them so she could look at his face. He hardly ever fumbled with his words, so she knew it much be serious. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, encouraging him to continue.

Dave swallows the saliva in his mouth, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. "S-So for the past few months we've been hanging a lot and becoming good friends, right?" He pauses and nods "And I have been feeling these things recently. Feelings for you that I've been trying to keep to myself but I just can't anymore. I really like you, Nepeta. I have for months."

Nepeta blinked up at him for a few moments before understanding what he meant and blushing deeply. She smiled wide and gave a light chuckle, waving to catch his attention on her hands before signing, 'Dose this make us girlfriends now?' She knew she probably shouldn't be joking right now, but it felt natural from there usual banter. She just hoped he understands that she likes him too.

Dave blushes darkly. "Girlfriends? Like dating? You wanna date me?" He smiles a bit. He kisses her on the cheek. "So you like me back?" He hugs her and kisses her on the cheek again.

Nepeta laughed and hugged him back, nodding for her unverbal yes. She was ecstatic, she really really liked Dave and was glad he liked her back. 'So when are you moving in?' She signed, 'Oh wait you already have, you just don't have a key.' She leaned in close and waggled her eyebrows 'Not yet'

Dave pulls he head away from her neck and looks at her for a few seconds before leaning in and putting his lips against her's. He blushes as deep as he can get now. He closes his eyes and stays there with his lips against her lips for a little while before pulling away.

Nepeta grinned like an idiot when he pulled away, she was just so happy. Too happy for words. If she could even use words, she would be at a loss for them. She knew her face was redder than her hair, and in all honesty she didn't care.

Dave plants a kiss on her cheek. "Everyone is gonna be so jealous to find out the knight is dating his beautiful queen." He grins and kisses her lips before pulling her back into another hug.

Nepeta could only chuckle at that, hugging him back again. When they parted she resumed her position of being under his arm, this time she held his hand in her own. She humms and swings her feet, her toes barely touching the ground.

Dave smiles wide and closes his eyes. "I was scared, ya know? I was so afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend once you knew I liked you that way..." He sighs and kisses her on her cheek.

Nepeta shakes her head, 'Even if I didn't like you back, your the first real friend I've had in years, I wouldn't let you go that easily' she signed leaning slightly so he could see her.

"I'm glad. I haven't liked someone as much as I like you in so long. I would hate to lose you as a friend." He kisses her on the lips.

Nepeta smiled wide and leaned back into his side. She was content in just sitting there forever, but she eventually got up and stretched, 'What do you want to do now?' She asked before grabbing his hand to help him up.

Dave stands and lifts her up. "Can we just lay in bed and cuddle all day? If not we could just go out and watch a movie, maybe eat dinner afterwards?" He kisses her on the nose.

Nepeta shrugs and tugs him toward her house, choosing the first option. She let Dave figure it out on then way there, and once on the front steps she pulled out her key and unlocked it, walking in and locking it back behind them. She, before she forgets, goes into the living room and hands Dave the key she made him not too long ago, but just kept forgetting to give it to him. Before he could say anything she tugged him upstairs. She had cleaned out her extra wardrobe and Dave used that to store clothes when he was over, since he was there what seemed to more than he was at his own home. Not that she minded.

Dave smiles and kisses her once they get to her room. He stuffs the key into his pocket and tosses his shades somewhere else. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and smiled at her. He kicked his shoes off and hugged her tight. "You wanna go change into your pajamas? I'll change out here while you change in the bathroom." Dave had already walked over to his clothes and grabbed some pajamas. He was midway through taking his shirt off when he stopped. "We are cuddling right?"

Nepeta nodded in the bathroom doorway, before closing the door and changing into her usual tanktop and shorts. She came back out and put her sweater on the top of her dresser and throwing the rest of the clothing into her hamper.

Dave was already in bed, waiting for her to get in with him. "I'm always surprised at how beautiful you look no matter what you wear." He smiles and pats the spot next to him.

Nepeta fakes a gagging noise as she crawls in beside him, signing 'Your such a sap' before settling down beside him. She tucked herself under his chin and tangled there legs together, getting comfortable and sighing with content.

Dave frowns and sighs before wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes. "A guy tries to tell his girlfriend he thinks she's attractive and she pretends to be sick. How nice."

Nepeta couldn't help but giggle at his answer. She started humming, something she did a lot, but it did help her get to sleep. And after about thirty minutes to an hour, her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

Dave just stroked her hair the entire time, finally falling asleep about ten minutes after her. He pulls her as close as he can get her before he closes his eyes shut for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~FIN~  
> (comments are really appreciated!!)


End file.
